TMNT: Fairy Tale Twist, part five
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: spoof of Hansel and Gretel. The turtles are magically, and eerily, swept away, and they wake up in the same place which is also a different place. A young girl takes them to an inn, where the innkeeper takes care and looks after them. But behind the kindness lies a darker, sinister secret.


This is based off a dream I had.  
Summary: The turtles discover so many bizarre things: Kame is really a young turtle transformed into a human by Lahni. The campfire story Raph told his brothers was actually real, and they go over how it was made possible. Lahni is a cannibalistic witch. When the turtles change Camella back into a human using Lahni's spell book, Kame runs off embarrassed and afraid into the woods. Soon, the turtles fall into Lahni's trap.  
**I don't, and NEVER will, own anything TMNT related!**

The turtles were in shock at the sight before them. It couldn't be true, but only two truly accepted it. Leonardo and Donatello met eyes and mentally nodded, understanding.

Raphael backed away a little. "Whoa, no way...That is not Kame!"

"It can't be," Mikey said.

Donnie guiltily looked down at the little turtle who was much smaller than his own hands. It blinked up at him with white, bright green eyes. He knew those eyes; they were the last he saw before the howling winds consumed the girl...and changed her back into this. "...Can be, and is."

Leo turned to his brothers. "I told you Camella was bewitched. I told you!"

"Okay, okay. So you were right about this," Raph grumbled. "Now, on to the real problem."

"This is a real problem." Donnie quickly got to his feet and faced his brothers. "We have to change her back."

Raphael scoffed. "And just exactly how are we going to do that?"

"Since Lahni transformed her into a human..." said Leo, "then she should have a spell book in order to do it somewhere."

"Go and check her study. I saw numerous books there when I-" Donnie paused and yelped.

"What happened?" Mikey asked.

Donnie furrowed his brows. "Nothing-Kame just nipped at me..."

Raph growled and spoke to the tiny turtle. "Hey, no one nips at my brother, not even me-because that would be gross. Ya hear me?!" The little turtle cowered in its shell.

"Raphael, don't bother. I deserved it, anyway," Donnie muttered as he bent down to collect the rags sitting there in a pile on the cage floor.

"What do you mean, Don?" said Leo.

The purple-clad turtle paused before speaking. "When I went to check on her after you and Raph headed into the basement, I heard them having an argument...I won't go into much details yet and get to the point: I heard Lahni say in a rant that if it weren't for her, Kame would still be a reptile in a shell...then I knew. That's what made me believe you, Leo."

"Speaking of Lahni, where is that bony little hag?" Raph glanced around the room.

"She headed out to gather spices," Don informed them. "I don't know how long she will be gone."

"Well, while she is, let's find a way out of here," said Mikey.

"Wait!" Donnie exclaimed. He rubbed the little turtle's shell and spoke softly, "We have to change Kame back...She deserves her humanity."

After a moment's thought, the turtles all nodded and carried Turtle Kame downstairs into the study, where they searched through book after book until someone found something involving spells. Then, at last-

"Found something!" Leo held up a book with a bronze star in a circle on the cover. Donnie flipped to the Contents and looked under H. "What kind of spell book has a Table of Contents?"

"A very organized witch," said Donnie as he turned to the correct page. "Ah, here it is!"

"So, what, we need ingredients, or something? A piece of a toad, or whatnot? oh, now wait, we have to say 'Double, Double, Toil and Trouble', right?" Raph chortled.

Don fumed at this. "This isn't funny, Raph!" He carefully placed Turtle Kame on a desk and stomped towards his brother. "You don't know what Kame could be feeling right now! There's a chance this spell might work and it might not, and by God, I hope it does, because she is like this because of me! Plus, how would you feel if you were transformed back into a regular turtle, or if Spike got mutated?!...Not happy, I bet. But no better than Camella. This isn't a joking matter. So take something seriously for once!"

Raphael just stood there in shock for a minute as Donnie stormed back to the book. "We do need ingredients, but only a few: seven blades of grass, an apple, and sugar."

"And spice, and everything nice!" Mikey giggled, earning himself a cold glare from his genius brother. He gulped and backed away.

Don rolled his eyes and said, "You three get the ingredients while I work on the incantation." Leo, Raph, and Mikey raced out the door while Donnie concentrated on the written incantation. But he constantly kept glancing back at the tiny turtle on the desk before him...the sweet little girl who had done so much for him and his brothers, turned into this because he wouldn't listen to said child's requests to leave. He let a tear slip and drip on the page. "Kame...I'm so sorry."

The little turtle just blinked.

Donnie wiped his eyes as his three brothers returned with the three required ingredients. Mikey dropped the apple into the cauldron (classic, I know), Leo added the sugar, and Raph added the grass.

"Just a quick question: do any of these ingredients have anything to do with being human?" Leo asked.

"Well, it says here," Donnie pointed at the page, "that the grass represents new life, and seven is the Holy number. You know how an apple is a bit tough to bite into sometimes? That is what symbolizes a human's stubbornness-not that Kame even has any. And the sugar is sweet, making every sweet treat taste good, therefore symbolizing the good side of a human." Then, he stirred the cauldron; before he spoke the incantation, he covered Turtle Kame with the rags of her clothes and sat her on the floor in front of them.

Once he finished reciting the incantation, the howling winds returned and swirled around the small turtle. The mutant turtles shielded themselves as small bottles flew around the room and shattered against the walls. Then, just like before, as quick as it came, the winds stopped, and the air fell silent.

The first thing the turtles heard was heavy breathing. Then came the whimpering. Last time they checked, regular turtles don't whimper. They stood up and gasped to see that the spell had worked. The little turtle was no longer a turtle, but back to a human.

Kame sat on her knees hugging herself as her whole body went hot, and her hair fell in front of her face so the boys couldn't see her cry. She was relieved to be a human and not her original self, but now her friends know her secret, and that could not be more embarrassing and horrifying.

She snapped her head upwards at the sound of footsteps approaching her and found that she locked eyes with Donatello. His red-brown eyes were filled with sadness and regret. Camella knew just how sorry he was; she wanted to forgive him...but a piece of her just wouldn't let her. She told him numerous times to leave, but he didn't listen.

She scooted away from him closer and closer to the door.

"Kame," Donnie mumbled. "...I am so, so sorry."

Kame felt her body from the neck down turn to ice as all eyes were on her. She feared the turtles would want to talk about it, and that was the last thing she ever wanted to do. Now able to move quickly again, Kame jumped to her feet, ran out of the study, pushed open the Inn door, and she took off into the woods. After running for minutes at a time, she came to a stop in a small burrow, slipped into it and sobbed.

Don was ready to take off after her, but Leo held him back. "Let her have her space," he said. "She needs it." Don sadly nodded and turned away from the door.

After an awkward silence, Raph spoke out. "Okaaaay...how about we discuss why we gathered ourselves together. Leo?"

"Huh-Oh, yeah, right," Leo said. "Get comfortable guys. This is gonna be a while."

They all sat down as Leo continued. "Okay...as Raphael and I went into the basement to see what had frightened Kame, there was this awful smell, and we had no idea where it was coming from."

"Until we lit a few candles," Raph grumbled.

Leo nodded and faced Donnie and Mikey. "Would you rather have us tell it or would you want to see it for yourself?" The younger brothers agreed to see it for themselves, and Leo and Raph led them to the basement entrance.

Both Donatello and Michelangelo gagged at the horrid stench that arose from the basement floor and pressed onward downstairs with candles in their hands, and they realized Leo and Raph weren't coming with them.

"I'm not goin' back down there," Raph exclaimed.

"Why, 'cause you're afraid?" Mikey taunted.

"Yes!" Raph said shamelessly. Mikey stopped laughing; he knew if something ever scared Raph, it had to be a big deal-except for cockroaches.

Donnie and Mikey continued downstairs and headed to the part of the basement Leo told them to go. He and Raphael waited for a moment; then they heard screaming. The purple and orange-clad turtle raced back up the stairs and fell at Raph and Leo's feet, both a sickly color.

"B-Bodies..." Donnie heaved. "...T-They-They're...human bodies."

"Did you notice there were four guys and three girls?" said Raph.

Donatello woozily glanced up at him. "Dude, where have you heard something involving four guys and three girls?" Raph asked.

Mikey gasped. "Your ghost story!"

Leo and Raph nodded.

Donnie wobbled to his feet and blinked. "W-Wait...so you're saying...that story was real?!"

"Finally, you see reason," Raph chuckled.

"I now believe that those college kids came here the same way we did: that gust of wind and that wave of water," said Leo. "And I'll bet with all those spell books in there, Lahni had something to do with it. Then Miss Lahni took them in, Kame served them...and Lahni kept her serving them, telling them to come and eat the second a meal was ready."

"She was fattening them up," Mikey said.

"More like making them taste a bit better with Camella's already delicious cooking inside them," Raph shuddered.

"Anyways," Leo went on, "She kept them here, and when the time was right-she locked them here, possibly roasted them, then ate them, right off the bone...ugh."

"And she had kept that a secret from Kame because she feared she would do something about it," Donnie pointed out. "Lahni probably told Kame that overnight they had left, and she hid their carcasses in the basement in that cabinet the whole time. It didn't block the smell, but Lahni managed to fool Camella into saying it's rotting moss."

"Only it wasn't any moss that was rotting," Leo said.

"So, let me get this straight," said Mikey, "Miss Lahni snatches anyone in that one area where we camped, lets them stay, feeds them by also making them taste better, then she kills them, eats them, then stows away the bodies...Am I missing anything?"

"Only that Lahni is a cannibalistic witch," Donnie pointed out.

"And that we may be in mortal danger, same with Kame," Leo added. "We need to find a way out of this place!"

"Leaving? So soon?" The boys turned around to see a dark figure standing in the doorway clutching a bag. They didn't have to guess who it was. Lahni strolled into the cottage, her friendly eyes gleaming a sinister blood red shade, and they glared menacingly. The door behind her shut on its own. "There is still so much to do." The old hag raised her bony wrist and flicked it to the left. Mikey and Leo went flying into the left wall. She then flicked her wrist to the right, and Raph and Donnie flew to the right wall. She then muttered a chant, snapped her skinny fingers, and the turtles all fell unconscious. Lahni stood over their limp bodies and grinned, her teeth crooked and yellow.

* * *

After a good long cry, Kame had finally managed to calm herself down enough to come out of the burrow she hid in. She guided herself to the cottage to see a strange light illuminating in the kitchen. Cautiously she approached the window, stood on her toes and peeked inside. She gasped at what she saw.

Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo were all unconscious in individual cages, floating in mid-air. No chain held them up, only the wicked black magic of her Keeper. Obviously the turtles discovered her dark secret as well.

Lahni stood in front of a boiling cauldron filled with water to the brim, her red-blaring eyes locked on the turtles. They all slowly began to wake up one by one. All groaning, they sat up rubbing their heads; once they saw Lahni, they fully snapped awake.

"W-What's going on?" Mikey asked fearfully.

"What do you think is going on?" The hag spat viciously.

"It looks like you're about to cook us up and eat us," said Donnie.

Lahni beamed wickedly. "I have heard you were the intelligent of the four of you, Donatello. You couldn't be more right." Donnie paled and shuddered; sometimes he hated it when he was right.

"You are not going to eat us," Leo said, trying to be brave. "Like we'll ever let you!"

Lahni laughed and twisted her index finger. Leo let out a yelp and he hunched over, hugging his stomach. He coughed and blood poured from his mouth. "You forget, you mutant freak: I have full control over your bodies. I always have ever since I "observed" you."

"What?! You had the ability to control us when you looked into out inner thoughts?!" Donnie yelped. "-What!" Lahni cackled.

"Grrrrr, LET US OUTTA HERE SO i CAN RIP THAT SMILE OFF YA FACE!" Raphael pounded his fists into the walls of his cage.

Then, Lahni bent over to a cabinet under the counter. "Oh! Raphael...I believe this belongs to you." She stood up tall holding something in her hands. Raph stopped pounding on his cage and froze. Lahni held a hollow turtle shell. "Well, it didn't belong to you, per se, but to someone you know...or knew." She strode towards him, holding out the hollow shell.

Raph's stomach had several knots in it as he stared at the shell. He knew what it was. "N-No...Spike...?" Lahni slipped the shell through the bars and Raph just gawked at it. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Raph checked the shell all over to be sure...but each crack, chip, and plate was familiar. It was his worst nightmare. He sobbed and cradled the shell. "No...Spike, no..." He couldn't tell, but his brothers were crying too for him, knowing how much he cared for Spike. Kame slipped down the side of the cottage and wept.

Blinded by tears, Raph glanced up in rage and pain. "What did you do...WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

Lahni held up a finger and said, "I only did a little. You and your brothers did the rest."

"What do you mean by that?" Leo asked as he sniffled.

Lahni grinned evilly and said coldly, "What does one do with a turtle when it is ripped clean from its shell? Donatello, you should know this."

Though he didn't understand right away, Camella did. She gagged at the sickening thought, fighting the urge to vomit.

Then, it hit Donnie as bile rose up in his throat. "The...The soup..." Miss Lahni nodded slowly and cackled. Mikey vomited in his cage, as did Raph. Of course Raphael would, realizing he had...consumed his best pal. Leo and Donnie were not far behind when they spilled the contents of their stomachs all over their cages. They were unknowingly cannibals themselves. Raph just wept as he mourned.

"Y-You...You're a sick bitch," Leo croaked.

Lahni chuckled and stroked her long nails along the bars of Leonardo's cage. "Indeed I am."

Donnie sputtered and wiped his mouth clean before shuddering, "M-May I a-ask...h-how did you...k-kill those college kids?"

"Oh," Lahni said calmly. "I didn't kill them. Well, not by my hands...They killed themselves."

"Probably because you made them," Mikey mumbled weakly.

Lahni then shook her head. "Actually, before I could cook them, they committed suicide so they wouldn't need to feel like they're being roasted alive...but now that you gave me the idea..." Mikey then began to weep in fear, and Lahni sighed sadly, yet mockingly. "Oh, my dear boy, don't cry...It will all be over soon..."

Then, with a wave of her hand, she began to sing:

_Come, little children, I'll take thee away  
Into a land of Enchantment  
Come, little children, the time's come to play  
Here in my garden of Magic._

The turtles are all under her spell, they could not move, speak, or anything. She waltzed around them.

_Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain and the sorrows._

She stopped by Raphael's cage and wiped away his fresh tears.

_Weep not, poor children, for life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions._

With a snap of her fingers, the cage bottoms opened, and the turtles fell to the floor, but then slowly got to their feet, still in a daze. Kame watched horrifically as Lahni continued:

_Hush now, dear children, it must be this way  
To weary of life and deceptions  
Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away  
Into the calm and the quiet._

Then, all stepping together, the turtles all headed up the stairs to their rooms, and they returned with the replicas of their weapons. Then, they gathered in a circle, one of each weapon tightly in their grasp.

_Come, little children, I'll take thee away  
Into a land of Enchantment  
Come, little children, the time's come to play  
Here in my garden of Shadows..._

Camella saw Lahni raise her wrist, and the turtles raised their weapons up high above their heads. Mikey activated his Kusarigama, Donnie sheathed out his Naginata, Leo and Raph held their weapons up high, the blades pointing at their necks. Each blade was ready to pierce through their flesh. Kame gasped sharply.

Under Lahni's spell, they were going to kill themselves.


End file.
